La tristesse d'Harry
by Grabriel Valdrey
Summary: Harry n'est pas le survivant, a la memoire de Lily Potter sa meilleure ami et pour la dette de James Potter, Severus Rogue décide d'adopter le jeune Harry. Pourtant notre maître des potion ne veux pas d'Harry dans vie. Comment va vivre Harry ? Harry/? Severus / Surprise
1. Résumé

Résumé :

Harry n'est pas le survivant, pour la memoire de Lily Potter sa meilleure ami et pour la dette de James Potter, Severus Rogue décide d'adopter le jeune Harry.

Dumbledore annonce Neville longdubat comme le survivant et ne se preoccupe pas du sort du petit Harry qui a vu mourrir sa mere devant lui.

Severus Rogue prend alors le bébé Chez lui. D'une pour rembourser la dette faite a James Potter, mais également pour sa meilleure amie Lili.

Pourtant, Severus n'a aucune affection pour l'enfant. Dès les premiers jours il confit le bébé a son elfe de maison Tiny.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à J.k et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire.

Genre: Famille, Romance, Triste

Pairing: Harry/? , Severus/ Devinez

Nous voilà pour ma première fanfiction sur Harry Potter, je suis vraiment nul en orthographe et je m'en excuse d'avance. je prend tout les commentaire bon ou mauvais. j'espère que vous allez aimé.

Bonne lecture :).

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La tristesse d'Harry Chapitre 1 : la fin d'une vie le début d'une autre

En ce jour du 31 octobre, alors que deux familles ce caché, Voldemort fit son apparition dans une des deux maisons. Il tua d'abord le père qui se trouvait seul dans le salon, puis tua à mère qui suppliait pour la vie de son fils.

Cet homme cruel et sans cœur d'après certaine se nomme Lord Voldemort, il vécut son enfance dans un orphelinat moldu qui le nommé Monstre à cause de ses pouvoirs magiques. Il voulait changer le monde magique, pas exterminé les moldu, ni les né- moldu mais faire en sorte que les moldu au courant du monde sorcier soit sous fidéliser ou encore que les né-moldu apprennent les traditions et les cultures magiques ou lieu d'exigé d'avoir les leurs comme Halloween ou Noël.

Voldemort, ne voulais pas tuer le bébé de sang-froid, il voulait lui transmettre toute sa tristesse et son chagrin à cause de son geste.

Alors lorsqu'il s'approcha du berceau du bébé, il regardait l'enfant, les yeux rouges contre les yeux verts, le rubis contre l'émeraude. Il prit d'enfant dans ses bras, sa tête posait contre son épaule, a lui murmuré des paroles réconfortantes et des excuses.

Il s'excusait d'avoir tué son et sa mère, de commettre l'acte de tué un enfant de la magie. Mais si pour sauvé de monde magique il devait le tuer, il le ferait.

Après un dernier baissé sur le haut de la tête de l'enfant, Tom de son vrai nom, posa l'enfant dans le berceau et pointa sa baguette sur lui et envoya l'Avada vers l'enfant qui n'avait pas bougé.

Au même moment un bouclé violet apparu autour du bébé et le sort fit alors demi-tour pour s'arrêter sur la poitrine de Tom, qui ce figé de surprise au même moment un rayon rouge quitta sa baguette. Tom s'évapora ne laissant aucun trace alors que le rayon rouge traversa le corps du petit bébé alors qu'une voix apparut.

\- Je reste avec toi mon enfant, dors mon bébé je surveille ton sommeil et tes rêves.

Harry ne pleura pas une seule fois, et lorsque la voix lui, parla-t-il s'endormit se sentant en sécurité avec cette nouvelle présence.

Ce ne fut que trois heures plus tard qu'un homme habillé en noir fit son apparition dans la maison. Dumbledore lui avait dit que Neville Londubat était le survivant et que les Potter n'était plus obligé de se cacher. Pourtant en arrivant il remarqua le toit de la maison effondrer su côté gauche, il courut dans la maison et remarqua toute suite James Potter mort dans les escaliers, ses yeux noisette ouvert fixé dans le vide. Il monta vite l'escalier et prit à droite, et vu le corps de Lily Potter sa meilleure amie également les yeux ouvert, comme si elle le regardait lui. Il s'approcha d'elle en se soutenant au mur, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Finalement il se laissa tombé devant son corps et la prit dans ses bras, posant sa tête contre son cou.

Il resta comme ça pendant 10 minutes, avant de ce trouvé vers le bébé et le prit dans ses bras. Bien décidé à en finir le plus vite possible, il transplanta à Gringotts pour lire le testament des Potter. Lorsque le conseillé les prit, il raconta tout au gobelin sur la mort de Lord et Lady Potter, ce ne fut qu'a ce moment qu'il consentit a donné le testament a l'homme.

« Nous James Charlus Potter et Lily Potter née Evans sain de corps et d'esprit léguons tous nos bien à notre fils Harry James Potter. En aucun il ne devra être élevé par la sœur de Lily et son mari, qui déteste la magie. Nous n'avons aucun confiance en Dumbledore et il ne doit en aucun être son tuteur magique, et si par malheur il le devient tous les coffres seront fermé. Pour la garde de notre fils nous voulons que Sirius Orion Black son parrain s'occupe de lui, sinon Severus Rogue et en dernier Remus Lupin. »

\- Sirius Black se trouve en prison et Monsieur Lupin a quitté le pays il y a peu, donc je vais prendre la tutelle du jeune Potter. Fit la voix froide de Severus Rogue.

Severus signa alors les papiers pour la tutelle de l'enfant, que nul ne pouvais contester. Et transplanta de nouveau. Il arriva devant un manoir a l'air plutôt sombre, que lui avait donné sa mère après sa mort.

\- Tiny. Cria l'homme alors qu'une elfe de maison fit son apparition avec ses grands yeux globuleux et des grandes oreilles, elle était habillée d'une robe bleue nuit et de petite chaussures.

\- Maître Severus a appelé Tiny, que peut faire Tiny pour le maître Severus ?

\- Je te présente Harry, tu seras chargé de t'occuper de lui à partir de maintenant. Installe sa chambre sans l'aile Est.

\- Vous ne voulez pas le jeune maître Harry près de votre chambre ?

\- Non, un bébé pleure beaucoup trop et j'ai besoin de mon quota de sommeil. Je l'ai peut-être pris sous mon ail, mais j'aimerais qu'il ne me dérange pas.

\- Comme le voudra Maître Severus. Fit l'elfe

Ce soir-là, Tiny vu le vrai visage de son maitre, elle ne dit rien, mais elle se jura de toujours être là pour son petit maitre. Elle allait le chuchoter à la place de son maitre et faire en sorte qu'il ne se sente jamais seul, ni triste. Harry sourit dans son sommeil, heureux d'être dans sa nouvelle maison, même si sa vie n'allait pas être toute rose.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Dix ans de solitude

Harry avait vécu dix ans dans l'ail Est du manoir Prince, ne voyant que rarement Severus Rogue. Ce dernier avait eu du mal à voir Harry tous les jours à cause des yeux verts qui lui rappelé Lily. Il avait donc laissé Tiny s'occuper du bébé. Tiny fit tout pour que le petit Harry se sent chez lui et qu'il passe une enfance normale.

Harry était un enfant très sage, il ne pleurait jamais, et en grandissant il était un enfant calme, qui aime lire, apprendre, blague avec sa mère de cœur, joyeux. Mais Harry était aussi un enfant triste et solitaire. Tiny lui avait parlé de Severus, qu'il était son tuteur. Une fois il avait eu le malheur de l'appelé papa lorsqu'il avait 3 ans et Severus l'avait puni en lui fessant bien comprendre qu'il avait le droit de l'appelé seulement monsieur Rogue ou professeur.

Depuis ce jour, Harry avait fait tout son possible pour ne plus fâcher son professeur, mais Severus trouvé toujours quelque chose à redire, autant sur ses devoirs ou son comportement. Le professeur ne voulais pas de relation avec Harry, pour lui il était seulement l'enfant donc il s'occupait.

Un jour alors qu'Harry avait 5 ans une nouvelle personne arriva dans la maison, et donc Harry ne connaissait pas l'identité puisque ni Severus, ni l'inconnu ne lui avait dit. Mais il n'était pas aveugle, il avait bien vu l'attachement de Severus envers l'inconnu, ses doux gestes, ses sourires tendre et ses câlins, que lui-même n'avait jamais eux. Et ce jour-là pour la première fois Harry pleura toute la nuit. Comprenant que jamais il serait désiré par le professeur Rogue.

Une nouvelle distance c'était créé entre les trois habitants de la maison, Harry commençant à ne plus voir Severus, puis l'inconnu. Et un an plus tard l'inconnu refit son apparition avec un bébé. Un bébé qui pleurait beaucoup et qui lui avait le droit d'avoir une chambre à côté de la chambre du professeur Rogue.

Un jour, alors que tout le monde se trouvait dans le salon, Harry c'était approché du berceau du bébé pour voir à quoi il ressemblait. Ce petit être lui avait souri et tendu sa petite main vers lui, Harry l'avait prise en souriant. Mais la seconde l'après il se trouvait part terre, avec la joue qui le chauffé. Le professeur le regardé avec colère, il attrapa Harry part le bras et l'amena dans sa chambre.

Il lui cria dessus, lui disant de ne plus jamais approcher ou toucher son fils, qu'il portait malheur et qu'il n'avait pas envie que son fils meurt à cause de lui. Puis il lui reprocha la mort de la seule femme qu'il avait aimée. Notre jeune héro avait les yeux en larme en entendant les paroles, froide et cruelle de l'homme. L'inconnu arriva en courant pour sortir le professeur de la chambre, alors que ce dernier lui dirait qu'il ne voulait plus le voir près de sa famille et qu'il était consigné dans l'ail Est et que Tiny lui amènera a mangé le matin, le midi et le soir.

Alors Harry resta dans l'ail Est, seul, dans un coin de la maison comme une meuble, qu'on avait posé là et qu'avec le temps on oubliait.

Tout au long de ses 5 ans seul dans son ail, il avait pu voir la famille Rogue, faire des sorties pendant les jours ensoleiller, sortir le soir pour aller au restaurant. Il avait vu des fêtes d'anniversaire pour le fils du professeur, ses amis, ainsi que les amis des deux autres adultes.

Alors que lui resté dans la maison et n'était plus jamais sortie, et n'avait jamais côtoyé d'autre personne. Une fois par semaine Tiny lui amené des leçons que le professeur lui donné et une routine s'installa.

C'était aussi Tiny qui lui donné un gâteau pour son anniversaire, puis qu'ils étaient seulement tous les deux a le fêter. Il n'avait pas de cadeau de la part de son professeur, ni pour son anniversaire, ni pour noël, pour lui ses jours était devenu des jours comme les autres.

Puis le matin de son onzième anniversaire, un hibou toqua à sa fenêtre, et lui transmis un parchemin. Sa lettre lui disant qu'il était pris pour être élève à l'école des sorciers de Poudlard. Bien évidement il demanda à Tiny de faire ses courses pour lui, puisqu'il ne pouvait sortir.


	4. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde, je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard, j'ai eu un problème de chargeur, pour me rattraper je vous poste ce chapitre et je mets le chapitre 4 dans la semaine. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews.

J'adore Severus Rogue, mais j'ai lu beaucoup d'histoire où il était compréhensible et j'avais envie de le changer un peu. Mais ne vous inquiété pas il va regretter ses actions, malheureusement trop tard.

Répondre aux questions :

\- stormtrooper2 :Oui Severus a un homme comme compagnon

\- Adenoide : Oui cela pourrait être une idée de l'amener à Voldemort. Mais Harry va avoir des personnes qui vont l'aider et le premier sera dans ce chapitre. Il ne cherche pas à avoir de l'attention ou dû pourvoir mais de l'affection et de l'amour. Dumbledore est une des personnes qui va aider Harry, il aura le rôle de l'ombre. Il a mis en avant Neville pour protéger Harry, il sait que la grand-mère de Neville va le préparer pour la future confrontation, alors que Harry lui est seul. Et comme personne n'était présent cette nuit-là, personne ne sait la vérité. J'aime beaucoup ton commentaire et je vais m'en servir ^^.

\- Maudinouchett : Oui c'est triste, mais dernière les nuages il y a toujours le soleil. _

Chapitre 3 : Les liens fort

Aujourd'hui Harry se trouvait dans la gare de King's Cross pour partir à Poudlard pour sa première année. Le jeune homme savait que son tuteur était professeur à l'école et donc qu'il pourrait le voir. Mais il ne se fessait pas trop d'illusions, il savait qu'il allait l'ignorer, même si cela ne changera pas beaucoup de la maison, mais un espoir demeuré dans son petit cœur d'enfant.

Severus avait finalement décidé d'amener Harry sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter sa baguette, mais il ne prit pas beaucoup de plaisir à le faire, puisqu'il devait partir à l'école après.

Ce matin, en se réveillant Harry se rendit compte que pour la première fois il allait pourvoir être avec d'autre enfant, mais il espérait surtout pourvoir se faire des amis.

Tiny l'avait directement amené dans le dernier wagon, ne voulant pas que son fils de cœur se retrouve perdu seul du côté moldu. Alors Harry se trouvait là seul à regarder les élèves et leurs parents s'agitaient. Il avait le cœur serré de voir ce tableau de tendresse alors que lui n'avait personne pour avoir un câlin.

Alors que les élèves commencés à montrer dans le train et que les parents leur fessaient au revoir, une petite tape se fit entendre à ma porte du compartiment. Étonné Harry autorisa la personne à rentrer. Le jeune homme qui rentra dans le compartiment était grand, les cheveux bruns, des yeux gris brillant de joie et un grand sourire, il avait déjà son uniforme noir et jaune.

\- Salut, je suis Cédric Diggory, je suis en troisième année dans la maison des Poufsouffle. Cela te dérange si je m'installe avec toi, je n'ai pas envie d'être avec les autres élèves de ma maison.

\- Bonjour, je suis Harry Potter, je rentre en première année. Non cela ne me dérange pas du tout, je t'en prie assis toi. Donc je ne peux te dire dans quelle maison je serai.

\- Je te remercie, tu sais dans quelle maison tu vas être ? Il ne faut pas que tu fasses attention à la maison où tu vas, chaque maison a ses avantages et ses défauts. Les Serpentard est la maison de la ruse et de l'ambition, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont mauvais et des futurs mages noirs, ce sont des personnes qui ont des ambitions pour leurs projets et se servir de la ruse est peut-être de la manipulation utile pour de bonne action. Les Serdaigles est la maison de l'intelligence et de la sagesse. Ce sont pas des dictionnaires ambulant, qui ne pense qu'à leurs études, mais des personnes intelligentes qui ont des points de vue plus large, ils ont la possibilité d'avoir une large culture et connaissance. Les Griffondor est la maison du courage et de la force, mais ils ne sont pas seulement des sans cervelle qui fonce la tête baissée. Ils ont le courage d'affronter de situation dangereuse. Et les Poufsouffle est la maison de la loyauté, de la tolérance et de la patience, nous ne sommes pas des lâches, qui sont fleur bleue et qui pense que le monde est tout rose. Nous sommes une grande famille qui ne lâche pas un membre, nous sommes solidaires et tolérants peu importe les personnes qui nous rejoignaient.

\- J'aime tes paroles, je pense que Poudlard a était construit parce que quatre personnes se sont uni pour faire de cette école un endroit où les gens ce complet. C'est grâce au courage de Godric, de la ruse de Salazar, de la sagesse de Rowena et de patience de Helga que l'école a peut-être construite.

Les deux garçons ce sourire, Harry avait eu confiance en Cédric dès le moment où il était entré dans le compartiment. Et Cédric avec le sentiment de protection et de tendresse envers ce petit garçon seul dans ce grand compartiment, comme un enfant perdu dans une forêt. Alors que le train démarré et fit son chemin vers l'école, les deux garçons parlaient de tout et de rien. Créant un lien magique entre eux.

Une heure avant leurs arrivé a pré-au-lard, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et ce fut Cédric qui répondit. À l'entrée se trouvait deux jeunes hommes identiques, avec les cheveux roux flamboyant, les yeux bleus pétillant et un grand sourire, ils portaient leurs uniformes noirs et rouge. Ils fient un signe de main au garçon avant de s'installer à côté d'Harry pour l'un et Cédric pour l'autre.

\- Harry je te présente Fred Weasley à côté de moi et George Weasley à côté de toi, ils font partie de la grande famille Weasley, qui ont 9 membres, le père Arthur Weasley, la mère Molly Weasley. Le premier fils est William Weasley alias Bill, il est très bon en sortilège et il a était recruté par les Gobelins. Le deuxième fils est Charles Weasley alias Charlie, il a toujours été passionné par les dragon et il est devenu Dragonnier en Roumanie. Le troisième fils est Perceval alias Percy, il est en septième année, il est préfet de Griffondor. Puis tu as Fred et George, les farceurs de Poudlard dans la même année que moi. Le sixième fils est Ronald Weasley alias Ron, il rentre en première année, il a beaucoup de préjugé et la tolérance n'existe pas dans son vocabulaire. Et la dernière est la seule fille, Ginevra Weasley, rêve de se marier avec le survivant et vivre une vie de richesse à la maison et avoir beaucoup d'enfant. Les gars je vous présente Harry Potter, première année, donc nouveaux et un peu perdu.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer Fred et George. Fit Harry

\- Enchanté Harry. firent les jumeaux

Les quatre garçons apprirent à se connaitre plus, et pour Harry deux nouveaux liens se forma avec les jumeaux. Les quatre ne se rendait pas compte qu'en cet instant les liens grandirait au fil des semaines, que nul ne pourra briser ou contredire. Que la magie elle-même aidé Harry à construire ce qu'il avait envie de plus au monde.


	5. Chapter 4

Voici le quatrième chapitre comme promis. Personne n'a deviné ou proposé le nom du mari de Severus je suis presque déçu.

Je remercie les commentaires de Maudinouchett, Stormtrooper2, Adenoide, cela me réchauffe e cœur et me permet d'écrit. MERCI ^^.

Réponse aux questions et au commentaire :

\- Maudinouchett : Pour Cédric il est bien dans cette année mais comme il est né entre le 1er septembre et le 31 octobre 1977, il a dû attendre un an de plus pour rentrer à Poudlard, puis que les inscriptions se termine fin juillet. Et pour Percy je me suis trompé, je pensais que les préfets été choix en 7èmeannée, en faite il est en 5 ème année ici.

\- stormtrooper2 : Oui je n'ai pas encore tissé de lien entre Severus et Harry mais cela arrivera même si c'est pas encore. Oui je ne voulais pas qu'il soit tous seul pour sa rentrée. J'adore beaucoup Les jumeaux et Cédric donc je voulais qu'ils aient une relation avec Harry.

\- Adenoide : Il y aura des Weasley près d'Harry mais pas Ron ou Ginny, je ne suis pas vraiment fane de ses deux personnages, mais je vais ne parler dans certains chapitres. On verra beaucoup plus les Jumeaux.

Chapitre 4 : Le chapeau et nouvelle maison

Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, Harry avait changé ses vêtements de tous les jours contre l'uniforme des premières années tous noir.

Harry ne voulait pas quitter ses nouveaux amis, il s'entendait vraiment beaucoup avec eux et ne voulais pas qu'une fois à l'école ils l'ignorent.

Alors que notre héros descendait du train, les jumeaux se mirent à marché dernière lui alors que Cédric lui prenait une main. Les trois garçons amenèrent le plus jeune devant un homme immense qui les regardaient arriver avec un sourire tendre.

\- Bonjour Fred, George, Cédric et bonjour jeune homme.

\- Bonjour Hagrid. Firent les trois plus grands

\- Bonjour monsieur

\- Comment t'appel tu mon garçon ?

\- Je m'appelle Harry Potter

\- Je suis enfin heureux de te rencontrer Harry, j'ai connu tes parents a l'école, c'était des personnes superbe, ta mère était très douce et intelligente et malheureusement ton père se servait de ses talents pour martyriser les autres. Il est devenu meilleur que lorsque ta mère a enfin accepté de sortir avec lui. Oh je parle, je parle, mais il est bientôt l'heure. PREMIERE ANNEE PAR ICI. À toute a l'heure les garçons. Fit Hagrid

\- A toute a l'heure Hagrid, Harry nous te laissons là, on se retrouve dans la grande salle, et ne t'inquiète pas peu importe la maison où tu vas, nous resterons avec toi.

\- Merci à toute a l'heure. Fit Harry touché Harry fit un dernier signe aux trois garçons avant de s'installer dans une des barques, avec autres personnes au visage neutre, qui le regardé bizarrement comme s'il était un intrus.

\- Tu es qui toi ? Fit le blond avec une

Grimasse

\- Quand on est poli, on se présente avant de poser la question. Fit Harry en reprenant le masque qu'il mettait avec les inconnus - Je suis Drago Malfoy et voici mes meilleurs amis Theodore Nott et Blaise Zabini.

\- Je suis Harry Potter

\- Oh tu es l'enfant que mon parrain a pris en charge, il m'a dit que tu n'aimais pas trop sortir du manoir et que tu étais insociable.

\- Comment pourrait-il savoir ça, alors qu'il ne m'a presque jamais adressé la parole ou même pris le temps ?

\- J'ai toujours vu qu'Adrien, il est vraiment gentil comme garçon mais il n'a jamais parlé de toi.

\- Normale, il ne me connait pas, il ne m'a jamais vu.

Alors que Drago allait parler son visage se figea alors qu'il remarque le château magnifiquement illuminé dans ce paysage de nuit. Le château vu des barques était impressionnant.

Harry avait envie de découvrir ce château qui allait devenir sa nouvelle maison. En regardant ses camarades, il remarqua que les masques des trois autres c'étaient fissuré pour laisser place à un visage émerveillé. Ils arrivèrent enfin sur la berge et suivirent Hagrid dans un couloir menant à un escalier. Le géant s'arrêta en haut de l'escalier devant une femme d'un certain âge. Elle se présenta comme le professeur McGonagall, directrice de la maison de Griffondor et la directrice adjoint. Elle fit un discourt sur les différentes maisons et leurs caractéristiques. Puis elle partit, les laissant là pendant quelque minute. En ce cours instant une certaine fille avec les cheveux presque en bataille et épais demanda si Neville Londubat. Mais ce dernier ne se manifesta pas, laissant tous les élèves interloqués.

Puis le professeur McGonagall revient et les amena dans la grande salle où tous les autres élèves et les professeurs les attentes. Très nerveux les premières années regardèrent autour d'eux, prenant le temps d'observer les différentes tables et les élèves qui s'y trouvais. Puis ils tournèrent leurs visages vers la table des professeurs, pour voir leurs visages et leurs expressions.

Et enfin le moment tant attendu arriver, le professeur appela un a les élèves, Hannah Bones alla à Poufsouffle, Hermione Granger partie a Griffondor, le fameux Neville Londubat fut répartie à Griffondor, Ronald Weasley également, Drago Malfoy et Théodore Nott partir a Serpentard. Et ce fut le tour de notre héros d'être appelé.

\- Harry Potter. Cria le Professeur McGonagall Harry pris une grande inspiration et s'avança vers le tabouret qui trôné devant toute la salle, il se trouva devant tout le monde, s'interdisant de regarder le professeur Rogue. Il sentit le chapeau être posé sur sa tête.

\- Bonjour jeune Harry, je suis heureux de te rencontrer. Cela fait tellement de temps que je t'attends. Quand j'ai appris que tu avais Severus Rogue pour tuteur j'ai eu peur que tu change. Mais non, tu es devenu un magnifique garçon, tu as le cœur et la magie si pur.

\- Comment cela, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ? - Il est encore trop tôt. Alors dans qu'elle

Maison je devrai te mettre. Tu as le courage des Griffondor, tu feras tout pour ta famille. Tu es aussi rusé qu'un serpentard, tu cache tellement de chose en toi petit être. Tu es aussi intelligent que les Serdaigles, tu as voulu prouver des choses Severus qui ne l'as remarqué et enfin tu es aussi loyale que les Poufsouffle mettant les personnes qui te sont chère au-dessus de tout. Et à mon grand désarroi personne n'a remarqué qu'elle personne complexe et loyale tu es. Mais je pense que les choses vont changer. Tu peux aller dans toutes les maisons, je vais te laisser choisir. Écoute ton cœur et ta magie Harry, ils seront toujours là pour toi.

\- Toutes les maisons on leurs avantages et leurs défauts, mais si je vais à Griffondor je serai traité comme le fils de James et Lily, mais pas pour moi. Si je vais à Serpentard, je vais devoir mettre un masque en place pour ne pas être atteint par les autres maisons. Si je vais à Serdaigle, je serai toujours enfermé dans le cercle de la maison, parce que les autres me prendront pour un dictionnaire ambulant. En fait peu importe dans quelle maison j'irai elle aura les préjugés des autres. Mais je préfère aller à Poufsouffle, c'est une maison souder, où il y a Cédric et je n'aurai pas à jouer un rôle. Je serai seulement Harry, garçon de 11 ans, qui ne chercher que de l'affection et de l'attention pour ne pas sombrer. S'il te plait met moi a Poufsouffle, je voudrai être avec Cédric.

\- Ainsi soit-il, POUFSOUFFLE. Cria le Chapeau après 10 minutes de discussion avec Harry alors que toute la salle chuchotée.


End file.
